


De la guimauve pour la Bête

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rumple deserved all this fluff and all the love ♥, a lot of fluff, season 6
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Drabble] [Rumbelle]Fluff. Beaucoup de fluff pour Rumplestiltskin et sa famille.[Saison 6]





	De la guimauve pour la Bête

**Author's Note:**

> Amis du jour, bonjour. Amis du soir, bonsoir.
> 
> Pour ma première (ma seule ?) incursion dans le fandom OUAT, voici du fluff. D'où le titre, évidemment, vous vous en êtes doutés (je n'ai jamais su donner de titres convenables U_U').
> 
> SPOILERS saison 6. C'est inspiré du "banquet final", mais j'ai écrit le texte avant d'en être arrivée à la fin de la saison 6, c'est pour cela que le background manque un peu de détails.

\- Et voilà, susurra Rumple en soulevant Gideon de la table à langer. Tout propre.

Le bébé gazouillait de joie, arrachant à son père un sourire attendri. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un être aussi obscur que Rumplestiltskin, pouvait craquer grâce à un nourrisson ?

Rumple avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour ses fils, Baelfire d'abord, Gideon désormais.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Belle, faisant irruption dans la chambre.

\- C'est le moment d'aller rencontrer nos invités, tu ne crois pas, Gideon ?

Tous les trois aussi radieux les uns que les autres, ils rejoignirent ceux qui étaient venus à leur petite soirée familiale : Henry, fils unique de feu Baelfire, était le dernier des quatre membres officiels de la famille Gold.

Avec lui, sa propre famille, qui étendait donc celle de Rumple : Emma, Killian, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, leur fils Neal, ainsi que Zelena et sa fille Robin.

Tout ce petit monde s'égaya à l'arrivée de Gideon, toujours dans les bras de son papa poule, et ce dernier refusa de s'en séparer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmpf. Très très guimauve en effet. Mais Rumple le mérite largement :p


End file.
